Quest for Dragon Blood
by CrazyPandaHobbit
Summary: When a troll revolution crashes the Celebration of 20 years since the One Ring was destroyed, two young elves have to go on a quest in order to save their mentor Legolas after he was stabbed with a poisoned blade. I'm not good at summaries, the story is better. DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTR, only Nápoldë and Linwë, possibly anything else you don't recognise (New Characters, etc...)
1. Chapter 1

In the city of perfect hair, I mean, Rivendell, two young elves were in weapons training. They were wielding bows, attempting to hit the centre of a wooden target. One had hit it several times, and was continuing to do so. The other however, was struggling to aim. "I AM trying, but I don't seem to, err, actually hit the target," the elf said, laughing.

"It is no laughing matter, Nápoldë, for in a battle, a bow may be your most valuable weapon," scolded a blonde elf. Legolas Thranduillon had been trying to teach his two students how to shoot a bow accurately; unfortunately it wasn't going to plan. "You have to aim it like this." He moved Nápoldë's arm into place and showed her how to focus on the target.

"I can't!" Nápoldë said, and with that she picked up an arrow from the ground and threw it, landing a perfect bulls eye. "I think, Nápoldë, we should try swords and knives," Legolas laughed. Picking up a long sword from the armoury, he threw it to a very confused Nápoldë, who caught it and beckoned for her sister to join them. Linwë walked over, and their coach threw her a sword. She caught it less easily, and it became obvious fairly quickly that she was better with a bow. Her movements were jerky, not fluid like Nápoldë's and while she would survive in a swordfight, it might come with great consequences.

"Linwë, would you go to the armoury and fetch me five throwing knives?" Legolas asked, as soon as he realised she would prefer to leave sword fighting to someone who wouldn't get themselves killed. She nodded and ran off, returning shortly after with a rack holding five gleaming knives. Walking back to the archery range, she picked up the bow and worked on the stance she had been taught.

Meanwhile, Legolas took Nápoldë to a long-distance throwing range, usually used for spears. Nápoldë had just started throwing the knives which landed a perfect bulls eye, when an elf came running into the target range with an excitable grin on his face. "Rivendell won… I can't believe it…ten years it's taken… oh we won" the elf ranted. Legolas frowned at him. The elf composed himself. "Forgive me Legolas; I am to give a message from the King of Gondor. That the twentieth anniversary of the ring will be held here in Rivendell" Nápoldë and Linwë suddenly brought out in loud cheering and jumping. The Ceremony marked twenty years since the Ring of Power had been destroyed and this year was special. The Ceremony included firing a flaming arrow towards a wooden ring to signify the destruction of the ring. Nápoldë and Linwë would be the youngest elves to take part in the Ceremony and since Nápoldë's skill with arrows was questionable, she would use a knife instead. It was tradition to have the youngest generation of hosts fire the shot.

The anniversary was to be held in two days, so the two sisters had to be brought up to scratch on their aiming skills. Already, people were beginning to arrive in Rivendell, starting with the elves from Mirkwood. The dwarves had recently taken up residence in Isengard so they were further away and more likely to be late. The Men were usually on time, depending on weather. All other elves were usually early. Rivendell had not hosted the Ring Ceremony in the twenty years. As the population was not great enough to organise the Ceremony, they had been ignored but since Middle Earth had been running out of main cities, they had to be put on the list. Ever since most elves had left Middle Earth for the Grey Havens, the population of Rivendell had decreased from 1564 to 367. But this year that all had changed for elven children had been born and more visitors had decided to stay in Rivendell, bringing the population up to 590.

**AN: Thanks for reading! This is unfortunately only the first chapter, but I intend to update soon. Homework has kept me really busy... Anyway, since this is my first fanfic I openly accept criticism, but please no flamers!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Ceremony was to start in five minutes and Nápoldë and Linwë were getting extremely nervous. "What if I miss, Linwë? I might hit someone," Nápoldë fretted.

"Let's face it. Even if you do miss, you aren't going to be that bad," Linwë said, "although if you do miss, hit someone you don't like. There's always the dwarf."

"Who, Gimli?" Nápoldë laughed, "He helped the Fellowship destroy the ring. I don't think anyone would be too happy if I did."

"I'm only joking," Linwë said simply. Suddenly, a dark haired elf led them towards the Ceremony area. They both visibly gulped as they saw the true extent of the crowds gathered. As they walked up to the archery range, they saw the different races that had come. Mirkwood elves, Lothlorièn elves, dwarves, Hobbits and men of Gondor, Rohan and many more.

At the very end was a wooden ring. It was hanging from a tree branch and Nápoldë and Linwë had to hit it. Nápoldë had a flaming knife that she would throw on the count of three and Linwë had a flaming arrow that she would shoot on the count of three. They both prepared, not noticing a low growl coming from the woods behind the ring.

"1..." There were loud footsteps coming from the woods.

"2..." The footsteps grew steadily louder.

"3!" Suddenly, a loud troll forced its head out through the woods, roaring in pain as at that very moment, the knife and arrows were released. They hit it directly in the forehead and it fell forward, dead. Very dead. The shock that ran through the crowd was palpable. The whispers grew into shouts. What was a troll doing in the woods of Rivendell? How was it still alive in the sunlight? Why was it there and why was it _blue?_

There was a loud roar. The shouts died down quite quickly. The roar came again, and again, until it was a barrage of sound.

BANG! Ten blue trolls crashed through the trees, knocking them down in their wake. The trolls were now out in the open, bathed in sunlight. Then there was silence. The trolls weren't turning to stone. Behind them was an even larger troll, obviously the leader. He was wielding a large blade, rusty and covered in purple liquid. The leader roared. The ten trolls grunted and walked forwards in a staggering gait. Nápoldë pulled out her sword, which had been at her side, and beheaded the nearest one. That was the signal for chaos. As arrows flew, more and more trolls appeared until everyone who hadn't fled were surrounded. As the trolls gathered, Nápoldë drew five knives, Linwë loaded her bow and so did the other elves, the dwarves readied their axes and the men unsheathed their swords. There was a silent moment where each side glared at each other, daring each other to make a move.

A blood hungry troll lost patient first and charged. Shot dead a second later. Bedlam then followed suit. Shouts, arrows and blood were in the air. Nápoldë soon found out that you not only had to kill the troll but you also had to dodge it when it fell. When a troll's body fell on her leg. Linwë on the other hand found out that she was slightly squeamish when she dived under a pair of trolls legs and shortly after shot an arrow right throw the troll's neck, had to stop vomit coming out of her mouth.

While Linwë was gagging and Nápoldë was killing from the floor. Legolas and gimly and five other elves and dwarfs were surrounding the leader. Big and mean he leered at them in their approach.

Gimli jumped and started hacking away at his back, however it hardly made a dent in the trolls dirty thick hide. "Could you hurry up and kill it already" legolas mocked". "Why so you have time to wash your hair" Gimli shouted over giant swings of his axe, "and if you wouldn't mind but instead of just standing there having and elfish mothers meeting you could I don't know help" Gimli shouted, slightly muffled because he was currently in the air, swung round and around by the trolls huge blue hand. All the dwarfs ran at the troll, axes flying and then the dwarfs themselves were flying through the air because a few seconds before they had been knocked into the air by Gimli's torso. The troll finally let Gimli go and Gimli was flung through the air all wind let out of him as he crashed against the side of an elfish house.

Legolas and the other elves were now streaming a wave of arrows at the huge troll; the troll in reaction was flaring his arms and blade. Unfortunately as the troll was flaring his arms about, one of Legolas's arrows hit the troll's main gland and every elf knows that if you puncture a troll's main gland it releases hormones around the troll's body, which specifically increases the trolls anger and strength (basically the last thing you want to hit when fighting a troll). The troll's muscles bulged and he raised his blade. If the liquid on his blade was normal it would have run off it but the purple liquid clung to the blade like glue. The troll struck, killing the first elf with a sickening blow to the head, two other elves charged with swords but were flung back by the troll as if they were just some annoying flies. Legolas was firing one arrow after another, hitting the troll's eyes, torso and neck. The troll roared in anger and wrenched an arrow that was buried deep into his eye socket; he managed to get the arrow out but took his eye ball out with it. Unnoticed Linwë lost her gagging battle and quickly vomited on the blood strewn floor.

Legolas had run out of arrows, and unsheathed his twin knives. The troll charged, his sword swinging madly, Legolas jumped and landed on the trolls back, shortly after driving his sword into the troll's neck. Unfortunately the troll grasped Legolas before the sword went in deep enough. Legolas in retaliation swiped his sword against the troll's midriff. The troll moaned in pain and slammed legolas into the ground. Behind this fight Linwë was hacking of a part of a troll that was trapping Nápoldë's leg, making sure her mouth was clamped shut.

The troll was reading his blade to strike, Legolas tried to move but his strength left him and he slumped back onto the cold ground.

Linwë had freed Nápoldë, and was now firing arrows at the troll to try and direct his attention away from Legolas, but the troll didn't take any notice of the arrows striking him. Nápoldë started running, grasped a sword and dived at the troll just as the troll started to strike...

**AN: SORRY! I was really busy again, both me and my co-writer had soooo much homework, added to our Drama that our school's doing, we had rehearsals almost every night. At least it's done now! Please review, rate, favorite, whatever... Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flamers. More reviews might persuade me to update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm alive! Chapter 3 is ready to go. A couple of people were asking how to pronounce Nápoldë and Linwë, so here it is. Using the same sound the 'ë' makes in the name Zoë, you add that to the name. The way my co-writer and I pronounce them is (roughly) 'nah-pol-day' and 'lin-way'. Except the 'ay' sound is a bit more gentle than it's written. If you still need help, PM me. :D**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**GUEST: Thanks Cat for your review. There are mainly no spelling mistakes because I looked through it before posting. :D**

**And on with the story!**

* * *

It seemed to go in slow motion. Nápoldë turned in horror to see Legolas, cornered against the wall, skewered through the shoulder with the troll's glistening sword. Linwë threw down her bow and grabbed an arrow, tears verging on the edge of appearance she ran. "NOOOOOO!" she screamed, leaping onto the troll's back, plunging the arrow deep into the troll's flesh to get it to release the blonde elf. Nápoldë, furious and unbearably distraught, picked up her mentors knives, followed Linwë and jumped. As she landed, there was a sickening thud as the knives collided with the troll's neck. Thick blood flooded out of the troll's neck and down its back. The troll looked around, confused, and then started swaying.

"WATCH OUT!" a random elf yelped as the troll leaned dangerously far backwards. Nápoldë and Linwë looked at each other. Then there was a brief unreal sense of falling and suddenly, a quick, down to earth crash as the troll fell onto its back, squashing the two sisters. There was an awkward moment of silence then "Could you get this thing off of us!" Linwë shouted. The surrounding elves hurried over and rolled the troll onto its front. Linwë jumped up, looked at the blood covered troll, groaned and ran behind a bush. After a very pale Linwë returned, a few seconds later, the two sisters ran over to Legolas.

"Legolas! Wake up!" Nápoldë said; panic almost forcing her to scream. Relief flooded her stomach as she saw his eyes briefly flutter open, but it was replaced by horror as they closed again. "Remove the sword!" a medic ran over and, ever so carefully, pulled the sword out and began examining the liquid. "It's a special form of orcish poison, very rare, and the antidote, even rarer. Legolas has little more than a month to live, I would say, a month and a half if he's lucky. He's a hardy elf, he might make it..." the medic trailed off.

"What's the antidote?" Linwë asked, her face white, "TELL ME!"

"It's... Dragon Blood," the medic answered, looking disheartened.

"There's only one place there might be dragons. The Lonely Mountain," Nápoldë muttered, feeling shaky as she stared at Legolas, willing him to wake up and tell them it was all a dream, which they would wake up from in their beds comfy and warm, ready for the Ceremony.

"Nápoldë? Did you hear me?" Linwë asked. Shaking her head, Nápoldë turned to her sister and listened.

Linwë was looking distraught "The only problem is that, that dragon was killed by the great Bilbo Baggins, all its blood would be gone by now."

"But… But… maybe there is dry blood or some remnants of dragon blood," Nápoldë said desperately looking at the medic.

The medic was quiet for a while and then mumbled "I guess it is possible."

"That settles it, we're leaving tonight," Nápoldë said determinedly

"Deal," Linwë responded

After making sure Legolas was inside and being treated, they ran to their rooms and packed. Spare tunics, leggings, socks, underwear, a spare cloak, a set of eight throwing knives each, a bow and quiver full of arrows and twin knives for Linwë and a sword, two daggers and sheathe for Nápoldë. Linwë ran to the kitchens and grabbed a stack of Lembas bread, a couple of apples each and a small bag of what looked like boiled sweets to share between them.

"We don't have long to get there and back, hopefully we can make it there in a maximum of three weeks if we pass through Mirkwood..." Nápoldë trailed off as she pulled on a durable pair of boots over her beige leggings and thick creamy coloured socks. Along with this, she was wearing a burgundy tunic with long sleeves. Linwë wore the same, except her tunic was a dark blue, with medium-length sleeves. "We don't know that the Mirkwood elves will accept us in the forest, bringing news of the king's son's injuries," Linwë countered, reluctant to go through the corrupted forest, full of spiders...

A sudden idea came to Nápoldë "Radagast!"

"Bless you," Linwë answered absent-mindedly, sorting through her quiver to make sure the arrows weren't damaged.

"I wasn't sneezing! What if we make for Radagast's hut? He has those rabbits... Rhosgobel Rabbits!"

"Ooohhhh, you know what? That's not a bad idea. The only problem then comes from actually finding Radagast. In Mirkwood. Surrounded by spiders... Lots of spiders... Disgusting spiders..." Linwë shivered violently.

"No problem. We find an elf that isn't going to kill us to take us there, or we use maps, or we use horses," Nápoldë replied confidently, waving away the problems as she fastened her elvish cloak. "I'm ready Linwë. Let's go,"

"Erm, Nápoldë? You're forgetting your sword... and your two daggers... and your other set of throwing knives... pretty much your entire belt..."

"I knew that," Nápoldë hurriedly fastened on her belt, which had her long, lightly curved sword, two lethal daggers and a set of eight polished throwing knives attached to it.

* * *

**And Chapter 3 is done! Let me know what you think! Review, Follow, Favourite, all that fun stuff! Also, a little challenge, my co-writer and I were trying to think of some good nicknames for Napoldë and Linwë, as calling them by their full names all the time, especially as they're sisters is a bit weird. So I leave it to you, the readers, to come up with some good names and the winners get... erm... cookies!**

**-CrazyPandaHobbit-**


End file.
